He loves me, he loves me not
by lilwhitebunnies
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are starting their first year of highschool...as a couple. Everything is going fine until a new girl comes and tries to take Gordo away, will Gordo be able to resist or not? LG Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, you know the drill I don't think I have to go over it with you again.  
  
Hey guys!! This is Jasmine; here we are again with another story. It's going to be like our other one except for no P.O.V.'s. Hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ohmigosh Gordo, can you believe it's our first day of high school!" said 15 year old Lizzie McGuire to her boyfriend David Gordon. "And to make it even better our first year as a couple!" she continued smiling at him.  
  
"I know, but Lizzie remember, I already went to high school for a day and it isn't as great as you it is." Replied Gordo "But I gotta admit it'll be interesting to start our first year together." He said taking her hand.  
  
Lizzie glanced at her watch and found that they only had 20 minutes to get to school. "We better head to school Gordo; we only have 20 minutes till class starts."  
  
~At school~  
  
"Hello and welcome back to Hill ridge high" said Miss. Ungermyer "For all the grade nines welcome to your first year in high school. You will be getting your timetables in your first class. That's all for now, good-day to you all"  
  
"Wow Miss Ungermyer sure seems less mean then she was in Rome" Lizzie said to Gordo as they left the auditorium.  
  
"Yeah" agreed Gordo "I guess Sergi had an effect on her after all" he continued laughing.  
  
"Hey Gordon, Lizzay. How do you like high school?" said Lizzie's long time crush, Ethan Craft.  
  
"Well, considering we've only been here for 5 minutes or so, we really don't know yet now do we." Replied Gordo rolling his eyes.  
  
Lizzie slapped Gordo on his arm and turned to Ethan "Everything's going great so far Ethan. How about you?"  
  
"Everything cool, well I'm gonna bounce, see you two later. Hey Lizzie are you going to watch me try out for water polo this afternoon?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ethan but I'm sorta busy this afternoon, but I promise I'll watch some other time."  
  
"Ok, Peace!"  
  
"Damn Lizzie, I don't know what you saw in that guy." Said Gordo turning back to Lizzie.  
  
"Well I don't know why you have to act like that with him" Lizzie replied "True he's kind of slow.....but you could act nicer"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, lets get to class before Miss. Ungermyer shows her anger." Said Gordo walking to his first class.  
  
~After school~  
  
"Can you believe how many classes we had today!" said Lizzie looking over her timetable "And look at all the classes we have through the whole week!" she said pointing it out to Gordo.  
  
"I know" replied Gordo.  
  
"I was actually excited to come here" Lizzie said shaking her head.  
  
"I hate to tell you I told you so but, I told you so"  
  
They got to Lizzie's house and sat down on the grass; they sat there for a while until Gordo got up and said he had to go home.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to have dinner here?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Nah, I have a ton of homework to do, I can't believe they'd give us this much homework on the first day" said Gordo.  
  
"I know, well I'll see you later then?" Lizzie asked also getting up.  
  
"Yup, I'll call you tonight." Said Gordo giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ok, see you later." Lizzie said walking to her door "Bye baby, I love you"  
  
"I love you too." Replied Gordo "Bye" he continued and made his way home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Datada...our first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I promise next one will be out soon!  
  
*.::JaSmInE::.* 


	2. The call

Hey everybody..Yup we're baaacckk..This is Lilwhitegurl89 writing this chp. I hope you guys all loved our last story. We might THINK about doing a sequel but in the meantime this is our new story. But if ya'll wanna read another sotry you could ream my newest called "True Love" and "Our baby". "Our Baby" is the sequel to "Ronnie your so Yesterday!"  
  
Disclaimer-ok how many times Have I said this b4? If you guys havent caught on by now..you must be...wooo0o0wo0o  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"My first week of high school was...great!" Said Lizzie on the phone with her best friend Miranda  
  
"I know..It was so fun. Hey I didn't see Kate prouncing around in a cheerleading outfit either" Miranda said  
  
"Oh really? How cool. Kate's not a cheerleader, I have a boyfriend, your singing class is going well, where's bad?" Said Lizzie and she flopped down on her bed while grabbing a magazine.  
  
"Oh yeah Lizzie, I forgot to tell you, do you know who that one Football player is?Ashton Reyes?" The brunette asked  
  
"How could I not! He's like the hottest boy *ever* on a football team" Lizzie said while flipping through the pages of TeenLife  
  
"Ya well he heard me singing and after practice he came and asked me if I wanted to go see a movie and I said yes" Miranda said squealing  
  
"Oh my gosh Mrianda! I'm so happy for you! You guys would make such a cute couple. Both having brown hair, and both being mexican!" Lizzie screamed  
  
"I know, I'm so lucky! But um..I was wondering if you and Gordo would like to double date with us..we're going to see 'The Passion'?" Asked Miranda   
  
"I'de love to but I have to check with Gordo, can I call you back or let you know at school?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Sure I have to go anyway, but it's tomorrow night at 7 pm ok?" She said  
  
"Alrighty, bye" Lizzie said as she hung up her phone  
  
Lizzie glanced at her clock, reading that it said 6 pm she decided to call Gordo and ask him now.  
  
"Hello?'' asked Gordo  
  
"Hi Gordo, it's Lizzie"  
  
"Oh hi Lizzie, wassup?"  
  
"Um, Miranda has a date with Ashton Reyes, to go to the movies tomorrow and wants us to double date is that ok with you? It's to see The Passion" She finished  
  
"Sure, I'm not doing anything anyways" He said while turning n his computer  
  
"Ok Gordo, well I would love to stay and chat but I have to go finish my math homework. It's hard" Lizzie whinned  
  
  
  
"Do you want me to come over and help you?" He asked  
  
"Um..if it wouldn't be that much trouble?" Lizzie said  
  
  
  
"I'll be there in 5 minutes" Said Gordo as he hung up his phone.  
  
In about 5 minutes Lizzie opened her door to find a very happy Gordo.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" She asked while hugging him  
  
"I get to see you that's all" He answered  
  
"Gordo your so corny" She said smiling  
  
"Ya but you know you love me" He said while kissing her  
  
"Can't argue with that" Said Lizzie and she took his hand and leaded him upstairs to do their homework.  
  
Gordo sat on her floor and grabbed his binder out of his backpack. While Lizzie got her book and pencil. She came and sat next to Gordo.  
  
"Ok, which one do you need help with?" He asked Looking at the book  
  
"This one, problem 30" She said putting the book in front of them  
  
"OK, this is what you do.." Gordo said while ding the problem for her  
  
"Do you understand?" He asked looking at her  
  
"MmmHHmm" She said   
  
They studied for about 1 hour and then after that they went to the Digital Bean for Dinner.  
  
"It's ok Gordo, you don't have to pay for me too" Said Lizzie  
  
"Oh, but I want to Lizzie, your my girlfriend remember?" He said smiling at her  
  
"Fine, but I owe you" She said  
  
They walked outside holding hands and arrived at Lizzie's house first.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow at the bus stop right?" Asked Lizzie, still not letting go of his hand  
  
Gordo Pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear "Ofcourse, I Love you" and kissed her lips. She kissed back not wanting to let go.  
  
BUt finally she did. "I love you too Gordo" SHe said getting out of her position  
  
"Bye" He said while walking into the night  
  
AN-I dont have much to say... I hope you like da story.... 


End file.
